


Interlude: Han and Owen

by cywscross



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [11]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: A series of text messages between Han and Owen. In which Han decides to make a new friend but Owen has zero understanding of friendship. Especially with the likes of Deckard's roadkill. They fumble their way to an agreement anyway.
Relationships: Han Lue & Owen Shaw
Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542082
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	Interlude: Han and Owen

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts challenge on DW](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> [**Prompt:** 011\. Confusion](https://cywscross.dreamwidth.org/17140.html)
> 
> Takes place between **[ _what we pay for family_ ]** and **[ _what we do for family_ ]**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Deck's Roadkill**  
Missed Call

**Deck's Roadkill**  
Missed Call

**Deck's Roadkill**  
Missed Call

**Voicemail (1):** _"Hey, so you said not to text you so I tried calling but I guess that's a no-go too. But Gisele said I should probably clarify something after last time. Um, so I do remember Spain, and the plane and everything, but like. Gisele's fine, you know? You got her back. And Letty got her memories back, and everyone else is good, so. I'm not really the kinda guy who holds on to grudges much when I don't have to. So if you think me contacting you is some huge elaborate con against you or something, it's really not. I mean you were thrown out of a plane dude, I think we're even. So yeah. I honestly just contacted you the first two times cuz I had your number and it's not like I knew anyone else with a private jet on speed-dial, or any other mercenaries, and then you actually answered, both times, so I just assumed you were fine with it. Which I shouldn't have. I mean you did say. So, yeah, I'm sorry about that. But thanks for all the help so far, I really appreciate it. Uh, yeah, that's all I had to say. …Bye."_

* * *

* * *

"So we talked. Or texted. He still didn't get it."

"What, that you imprinted on him like a baby duckling when you were in Russia and now you're bored and wish to become pen pals with an internationally renowned killer-for-hire?"

"One, that's not what's happening. Two, Russia was pretty cool, you would've liked him there. And three, I'm not bored, really. I have you."

"Han, that's sweet, but _I'm_ bored. And sick of New York."

"Guess I could call him for another plane then. I'll probably have to owe him a favour this time but he hasn't called in the last one yet. Can I owe him two favours at the same time?"

"Probably. You do know what will happen if you don't answer when he calls though, right?"

"He'll kill me to death? Yeah, I know."

"So long as you know. Don't do anything stupid, Han. More stupid."

"He's not so bad. Really paranoid though."

"To be fair, you always contacted him because you wanted something from him."

"…Good point."

"I do make those from time to time. But this is fine too, isn't it? You could do much worse than Owen Shaw for a… business contact."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, who knows, maybe he'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, flight to any city in the world or fast cars?"

"Make mine a motorcycle and we can stay in the States."

"Gisele…"

" _Motorcycle_ , Han, or I'll hotwire the first one I find."

"…You'd get along well with Gabriel."

"Perhaps. Maybe I'll find out one day."


End file.
